Iliana Lawson
Iliana Aurora Lawson (née Morgan) (born 17 July 2037) served as the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2067-72, eventually becoming Gryffindor's Head of House in 2070-72. Years attended Hogwarts: 2048-2055 Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Current Hogwarts Staff Position: Care of Magical Creatures Professor Previous Occupation(s): Healer, Beauxbatons Professor, Snidget Breeder/Caretaker Eye Color: Blue/Green Hair: Dark Blonde/Light Brown Height: 5'5" Marital Status: Married Significant Other: Marcus Graham Lawson Children: Ava Leigh (b. 2071) Personality: Iliana is very sweet and outgoing but can often be reserved around new people. She's compassionate and nurturing (which is why she was so successful as a healer). She is very family oriented and sees herself as independent though doesn't mind letting the men in her life lead her by the hand. She is adventurous, a bit outdoorsy and loves anything that has to do with nature. If the weather is nice, you will probably find her at the lake with a book. She finds that this is all she needs to feel relaxed and recharged after a stressful day. She loves all forms of art but music is the one thing that really moves her. In the classroom, Iliana is patient and kind, allowing her students a very hands-on approach to learning. She likes to consider each lesson a journey that they are all allowed to go on together. She believes strongly in participation in order to really grasp the material, and encourages the students to "get their hands dirty" in the safe, secure surroundings that she provides. She loves to have fun but will not tolerate disrespect. History:''' '''Iliana comes from a long line of Gryffindors. Her mother, Anabella, was a very talented witch and although she married a Muggle, each of their 5 children inherited her gifts. Due to her father's profession, the Morgans often spent much of their time, living harmoniously and undetected amongst muggles and she has learned a great deal of tolerance and acceptance of their differences. She is the 3rd of five children and has always been the most fun-loving of her sisters and completely inseparable from her older brother, Alain, who considers himself her protector and he still calls her 'Kiddo' even though they're adults. Iliana, like all of her brothers and sisters, knew even as a small child that she had extraordinary, innate abilities. Her natural talents when it came to charms, helped Iliana excel throughout her years at Hogwarts. And she never minded when they were all referred to as 'those amazing Morgan children'. The one thing that differentiates her from her siblings is the fact that she is an animagus. Though she tries to keep that a secret from others as long as possible. Upon leaving Hogwarts, Iliana began her internship at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments and Injuries in the hopes of following in her father's footsteps. She apprenticed under a very eccentric witch named, Helga Fairhaven and quickly moved through the ranks from Intern to Assistant Healer within her first year. Iliana stood out for being a talented and hardworking healer, and in addition to her position as Healer, took on the responsibilities of training all of the new interns. She soon found that she had an aptitude for teaching and after many years, decided that she needed a change of scenery. At 24, she accepted a post to teach Arithmancy at The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Unfortunately, Iliana found herself increasingly homesick and after only a few short years, she resigned. At 27, Iliana moved back to England and began her studies for Care of Magical Creatures. Soon after, she was recruited by The Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation in Somerset, England. While working at the reservation, Iliana realized that she missed teaching. Hearing of an open position at Hogwarts, she quickly applied. OOC: Iliana Morgan is a character portrayed by Liisa . Category:Characters Category:Class of 2055 Category:Professors Category:Staff Category:Gryffindor Category:Head of House Category:Alumni Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Animagus